A other Harry
by twinkel
Summary: In het eerste jaar gebeurt er iets met harry dat zijn hele leven verandert en ook dat van zijn vrienden.
1. Beginning of all

Beginning of all

Alles is rustig. De zon schijnt het is zomer. En je hoort het gezang van de vogels. Op sommige plaatsen zie je kinderen buiten spelen. Alles is zoals het normaal hoort te zijn. Maar er was een tijd dat het anders was. Ongeveer 50 jaar geleden.

Iedereen onthoud die vreselijke dag. Er waren geen bomen, planten of dieren het was helemaal leeg en kaal. En als je er liep had je het gevoel dat je nooit meer zou lachen en je zag alle erge gebeurtenissen in je leven voorbij flitsen. Op veel plekken zag je doden mensen liggen die roken naar rottend vlees.

En als je levende mensen zag hadden ze een emotieloze of bange gezichtsuitdrukking. Soms zag je een lichtflits of hoorde je een gil. Maar je keek niet op want anders was jij de volgende die gilde en zoveel pijn had. Je wou vluchten maar het kon niet want als je het deed werd je op een vreselijke wijze gedood.

Die manier is zo verschrikkelijk dat het onmogelijk is om het te beschrijven. Er waren veel dappere mensen die in opstand kwamen en 'Hem', hij word ook wel Avada Kedavra of Crucio genoemd, probeerde te doden. Maar al die pogingen waren tevergeefs. En je werd meestal opgepakt en dan dode 'Hij' je op de manier zoals 'Hij' het altijd deed.

Meestal sprak hij eerst de 'crucio' spreuk uit. Die spreuk zorgde ervoor dat je zoveel pijn had. Hij stopte net op het punt dat je dood zou gaan of in coma zou raken. Dan liet 'Hij' je even bijkomen en sprak de bekende 'avada kedavra' vloek uit. Het laatste wat je zag was een groene licht flits.

Heel veel mensen werden bang en vermoorde zichzelf sommige hielden het maar net vol. Maar zelfs de mensen die alles deden wat hun gevraagd werd hadden het slecht. Maar uit angst durfde ze niks te doen. En als je pech had werd je gewoon gemarteld door 'dooddoeners' omdat ze zich verveelde of het leuk vonden om het te doen.

Je wou wel vluchten maar er was weinig hoop in je dat het zou lukken. Want al vele mensen hadden het voor je geprobeerd maar ze werden allemaal gedood en niemand heeft het ooit gered. Overal waar je keek waren 'dooddoeners' zij stonden aan de kant van 'Hem'. Ergens liep een jongen met rood haar te vechten tegen het onaangename gevoel en dat hij de realiteit zou gaan vergeten.

Hij dacht aan zijn familie en aan Hermelien hoe kon het toch dat hij het had gedaan. Waarom had hij het eigenlijk gedaan. Hier denk ik al dagen over na maar ik kom er niet uit. Ik wou dat ik het wist. Ik wou dat ik het kon tegenhouden. En ik wou weten waar de anderen waren. Hopelijk was met hun alles goed.

Ik keek om me heen overal zag ik dementors. Al die dreuzels wisten niet hoe het kwam dat ze het gevoel hadden dat ze altijd ongelukkig zouden blijven, want hun zagen de dementors niet. Eigenlijk wil ik ook dat ik die afzichtelijke wezen niet zie. Maar ja het kan niet anders ik ben nou eenmaal een tovenaar. Ik schrok plotseling want ik had net bedacht dat we achter de verkeerde aanzaten.

En degene die ze zochten was gewoon de hele tijd bij ons. Niet te geloven dat hij dit ooit zou doen. Maar waar heeft hij al die spreuken eigenlijk geleerd. Ik vroeg het me af. Plotseling wist ik het. Daarom ging hij zo vaak weg hij ging de spreuken leren en oefenen. En daarom was hij zo goed in verweer tegen zwarte kunsten.

Maar de rest dat hij ons vertelt had zou hij dat gelogen hebben of misschien niet en een ding bleef ik niet snappen hij was vroeger toch heel anders?. Ondertussen hoorde ik weer een vreselijke gil. Ik was er al aan gewend geraakt maar het was toch verschrikkelijk om te horen.

-We gaan een tijdje terug in de tijd.-

Zoals gewoonlijk werd ik om zeven uur wakker en ging naar beneden. Ik merkte meteen dat er een raam kapot was. Ik vroeg 'Hoe komt dit?'. Mijn tante en oom waren hartstikke stil en keken me boos aan. Het bleef een tijdje stil. Maar de stilte werd verbroken en mijn oom zei op een dreigende toon 'Waarom heb je dat gedaan?'. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan en zei 'Wat heb ik gedaan?'.

Hij werd helemaal rood en schreeuwde ten slotte 'Ontkennen het maar niet! Dirk zag je..'. 'Wat zag hij dan?'. 'Nou heb ik er genoeg van! Met je brutale gedrag! Je moet blij zijn dat we jou in huis hebben genomen. En ons zie je ook geen ramen kapot gooien!' Hij schreeuwde de laatste zinnen uit. Ik was nog steeds verbijsterd tot het me doordrong.

Dirk had vertelt dat ik het raam had kapot gegooid. Ik keek naar Dirk en zag zijn glimlach. Nu wist ik het zeker. Ik had besloten om maar beter niks te zeggen want onderhand ken ik ze al. Als je blijft ontkennen dan word het alleen maar erger. Plotseling sleurde mijn oom me mee naar de kast onderaan de trap en stopte me erin.

Hij deed de deur dicht en op slot. Ik gehoorzaamde dit was ik onderhand wel gewend. Ik zat naar de muur te staren en telde het aantal spinnen die over de muur heen liepen.


	2. Strange

2. Strange

Eindelijk was het zover. Hij kon er ieder moment zijn. En ja hoor de bel ging en ik deed open. Daar stond een man die heel erg groot was. Hij keek mij aan en zei 'Daar hebben we die beroemde Harry, Ik ben Hagrid'. Ik wist dat ik beroemd wasalleen maar omdat ik als baby het overleefd had tegen de vloek des doods van de machtige heer Voldemort.

Ik begreep nog steeds niet waarom iedereen zo bang voor hem was terwijl hij heeft verloren van een baby..Ik ging braaf met Hagrid mee en daar kochten we spullen. Hagrid vertelde waar ik moest zijn om de trein naar school te halen en ging weer weg.

Ik wacht tot het zover was en toen het zover was kon ik haast niet wachten. Ik wou graag allemaal spreuken leren. Mijn oom bracht me naar het station en vertrok meteen weer. Ik zocht de plek Hagrid had me ook al verteld dat ik door een muur heen moest als ik er heen wou.

Dus ik vond het snel. In de trein keek ik rond. Ik liep helemaal naar achter totdat ik een meisje helemaal in haar eentje zag zitten. Ik zei 'Hoi mag ik erbij komen zitten de rest is al vol.'. 'Ja hoor is goed.'. Toen ik net zat staarde ze naar mijn litteken.'Maar jij bent Harry potter'. Ze begon meteen te ratelen. 'Hoi ik ben eh…. Hermelien Griffel'.

Ik zei 'Je weet al wie ik ben dus ik hoef met niet voor te stellen'. Op dat moment kwam er een roodharige jongen binnen. Hij vroeg 'Mag ik erbij komen zitten?'.Ja hoor zeiden Hermelien en ik tegelijk. Maar wacht is even 'Jij bent Harry Potter, de jongen die het heeft overleefd van de vloek des doods.

Hoi ik ben Ron. Ron Wemel.'. Ik knikte en zei 'Dat klopt dat ben ik.'. Ik genoot er wel van dat ze me behandelde als een soort god. We waren snel op school. Daar zag ik Hagrid weer. Ik schreeuwde 'Hoi Hagrid.'. Hij keek verbaasd om en zag me staan en lachte. 'Hoi Harry kom maar samen met mij naar de bootjes.'

We gingen met de boot naar de overkant en daar gingen we een grote zaal binnen. Het was wonderbaarlijk. Het was echt iets betoverend. Het was zo mooi. Toen zag ik Perkamentus en die knikte naar mij het leek wel of hij mij kende. Maar iedereen die kent mij dus ik dacht er verder niet over na. Er werd een oude hoed naar voren gebracht.

De namen van de kinderen werden opgenoemd en je moest naar voren komen. Dan moest je op een stoel gaan zitten en de hoed zei bij welke groep je hoorde. 'Harry Potter' werd er geschreeuwd. Ik liep naar voren en zag ze allemaal naar mij kijken.

Ik ging op de stoel zitten en de hoed riep 'Griffoendorn!' Ik liep naar die tafel toe en er werd luid gejuicht. Hermelien en Ron kwamen ook in Griffoendorn ook. Er verschenen op de borden. Allemaal verschillende soorten eten. Ron en ik begonnen meteen aan

te vallen we waren uitgehongerd. Na het eten kregen we onze toren te zien en waar de meisjes en de jongens sliepen. Ik lag in een bed naast dat van Ron. We waren allebei benieuwd naar de volgende schooldag. Ik lag in het bed en merkte nu pas hoe moe ik eigenlijk was. En viel dus gauw in slaap.

-Na een paar maandjes-

Ik moet wegrennen zo snel als ik kan voordat ze me zouden pakken. De groene en gele lichtflitsen vliegen om mijn oren. Ik zie een deur aan het einde van de gang. Ik ren zo snel als ik kan erheen. Als ik er ben gaat de deur niet open. Dan hoor ik een stem 'Harry!. Harry!'. Ik schrik wakker en kijk om me heen.

Daar zie ik Ron staan hij schud me wakkeren mompelt 'Harry opstaan we zijn bijna te laat voor de lessen'. Ik klim meteen uit me bed we hebben nu toverdrank les en we mogen niet weer te laat komen net als de vorige keer. Moeten we weer een week lang om zeven uur terugkomen en documenten sorteren.

Ron en ik haasten ons naar het lokaal we zijn net op tijd. Dan zien we Hermelien we lopen naar haar toe. Ze zeg meteen 'Waar bleven jullie nou?'. 'Verslapen' fluisterde ik. 'Alweer?'. 'Ja, maar hou nu even je mond anders kom ik weer in de problemen'. De lessen gingen langzaam voorbij. 'Wat hebben we veel huiswerk zeg!' mopperde Ron.

Ik zei 'Ja, zullen we maar meteen beginnen?'. 'Is goed.'. 'Ik kom er zo aan moet even naar de wc'. 'Oké, zie je zo ik begin alvast.' Ik rende naar de wc's toen ik plotseling een deur zag. Normaal is dat niet vreemd maar dit keer wel want daar was nooit een deur geweest. Zal ik er doorheen gaan of niet. Mijn nieuwsgierigheid won van mijn angst.

Ik deed de deur open maar het bleek dat die op slot zat. Ik zei in mezelf dat had je kunnen verwachten nu heb je al die tijd hier voor niets gestaan. Toen ik net van plan was om weg te lopen lag er een sleutel voor mijn voeten. Ik bukte en raapte het op. Wat deed deze sleutel hier nou weer? En hij lag hier net toch niet?.

Misschien past hij wel in de deur. Alleen maar even proberen. Ik deed de sleutel in de deur en de deur ging langzaam open. Ik liep naar binnen zonder er verder over na te denken. Ik keek rond en zag dat de kamer vol stond met spullen. Blijkbaar was hier een tijdje niemand geweest want er lag overal een laagje stof op.

Ik liep rond en zag aan het einde een kast. Normaal zou je een kast niet bijzonder vinden. Maar ik weet niet waarom het mij zo op viel het leek ook wel alsof ik er een beetje door werd aangetrokken. Door een magische kracht of zoiets. De kast zag er erg mooi uit het was van hout gemaakt met allemaal figuurtjes erop. Ik ging er met mijn vinger langs er lag een laagje stof op. Waarschijnlijk stond die kast hier al een tijdje.

Wat zou er eigenlijk in de kast zitten. Misschien een paar toverboeken. Ik kon me niet bedwingen om de kast open te doen. Dus toen dacht ik als er een paar toverboeken inzitten kan het geen kwaad. Dus ik deed de deur open zonder er verder bij na te denken. De kast ging niet zo makkelijk open ik moest er helemaal aan trekken.

Alsof iets het tegenhield. Eindelijk ging de kast open. Mijn ogen moesten even aan het donkere wennen. Maar toen schrok ik. Zag ik daar nou iemand bewegen. Toen ik wat beter keek zag ik dat er een spiegel in de kast stond. En ik keek in het gezicht van mezelf. Er was iets vreemds met mijn spiegelbeeld.

Ik bewoog me arm. Mijn spiegelbeeld bewoog ook zijn arm. Toen ging ik lachen waarschijnlijk was het een verbeelding en ik keek weer in de spiegel. Maar toen schrok ik zo erg dat ik een stap naar achter deed en over de kartonne dozen viel die achter me stonden. Dit keer had ik het me nietverbeeld mijn spiegelbeeld lachde inderdaad maar op een heel erg gemene manier. Ik stond op en keek naar hem of mijzelf.

Toen raakte hij de spiegel aan ik deed dat ook. En direct nadat we elkaar hadden aangeraakt kwam er een soort licht uit. Ik wou mijn hand terug trekken maar het lukte niet. ik voelde me raar en trok met alle macht aan mijn hand. Maar mijn hand ging maar niet los. Toen kreeg ik een vreemd gevoel dat onmogelijk is om uitteleggen.

Ik wist niet wat er gebeurde maar het leek erop dat ik de spiegel werd ingetrokken. Wat ik ook probeerde niks werkte. En net nadat ik de spiegel werd ingetrokken werd alles om me heen zwart.


End file.
